Signed Sealed Delivered
by xLou26
Summary: "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity." Words he lives by every day. Protect and defend at all costs. He's undercover, armed and dangerous, she's in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can he keep her safe and keep his hands to himself at the same time?
1. Standing In The Shadows

**"Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity." Words he lives by every day. Protect and defend at all costs. He's undercover, armed and dangerous, she's in the wrong place at the wrong time. Will he be able to keep her safe and keep his hands to himself at the same time?**

**Chapter 1 – **_**Standing In The Shadows**_

He gripped hard onto the solid metal 9mm gun in his hand; heart rate along with adrenaline increasing by the second. His back pushed against the rough brick wall, his black Armani suit taking the brunt of the force. The polished black dress shoes on his feet now covered in a sheen of dirt and debris. He shoved his gun back in the holster strapped to his side under his dinner jacket. He watched his puffs of breath disappear in clouds into the dark night air. Everything was going smoothly despite the dull ache in the bottom of his shoulder. A previous injury looming over him. He wasn't old, but he certainly didn't move as quick as he once did. Four months into the investigation and still nothing had been recorded or taped. No hard evidence and that's exactly what he needed. This was what his life revolved around. Chasing down bad guys and locking them away. Recently he had done a lot of chasing, not pulling through and his boss wasn't pleased.

He straightened out his jacket and ran a hand through his gelled black hair. Being an FBI officer was his life, everything he stood for. He had moved to Tampa three years ago after working with the English government for seven years. After a messy divorce, the offer of joining the Drug Section sounded like a new start on life. He couldn't pass that up, even if that did mean leaving friends and family. This was what he did best.

He strolled away from the building into the darkness. He wanted to get home, have a beer and watch the game he had recorded earlier in the day. He knew that wasn't going to happen. He spotted the unmarked car down the next street and headed for it.

"What you get?" As soon as he opened the door to the black Hyundai, his partner Cody Runnels sat waiting for any news of expecting evidence so they could close the case.

"Nothing, the guy wouldn't budge."

"I told you it's your accent, man."

"Shut up, Runnels." He raked his hands over his face and sighed. He pulled his shirt free from his trousers and reached to his back. He pulled the small recording device free and threw it onto the dashboard. "Waste of time."

Cody scoffed then muttered under his breath. "I can't wait to see you explain this to Donahue." Stu cringed at the thought. Deputy Chief Richard Donahue was hard, serving with the Navy before working with the FBI for 20 years. He would hand his ass to him when he found out about this.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cody looked to where Stu was staring out of the car window. A woman in her mid twenties hurried along the sidewalk, a wad of cash in her hand. She had just exited the building Stu had come out of 5 minutes ago.

"Did you see her in there?" Cody asked before wiping his mouth with a napkin and discarding his bucket of fried chicken into the back seat.

"I don't think so." There had been too many faces to remember them all, but he was sure he would have remembered her. His gaze travelled up her long legs, a pair of nude coloured pumps on her feet. She crossed the road towards them, shoving the wad of money into her purse. A high waisted pencil skirt reached her knees, a navy blue silk blouse tucked into the skirt.

Stu turned and nodded to Cody as she walked past quickly without sparing them a glance. He climbed out the car and started to follow her. "Excuse me." Her head flew over her shoulder as he approached her, strands of hair stuck to her lips as her eyes widened. She bolted. Her heels clicked against the concrete, her bag falling from her shoulder to the crook of her arm. He was right behind her, his long strides and quick pace were no match for her. Her head shot over her shoulder one last time, a mass of black and white polyester heading straight for her. She swung her elbow back connecting with his stomach. She spun around and pulled her bag from her elbow. She aimed for him, hitting him in his shoulder. He cursed as a dull pain ran through his shoulder down his arm. He caught her wrist before she could run again.

"Let go, let go, let go." She continued to ambush him with her rather heavy purse. He wasn't surprised since she was probably carting around drugs and wads of cash. He breathed a sigh of relief as Cody appeared and took hold of her other arm.

"HELP!" She yelled out, her heart racing a mile a minute. Stu groaned and reached into his back pocket, he opened his badge and flashed it in front of her face.

"Special Agents Bennett and Runnels. We're going to need to bring you in for questioning." She stopped thrashing about as Stu shoved his badge back in his pocket and took hold of her other hand. "I got it from here Runnels."

Her bag dropped to the floor with a thud as he brought her over to the wall next to the sidewalk. "Hands above your head, ma'am." Her nose touched the cold brick wall and she let out a sigh.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Whoever you're looking for it's not me." She felt his big hands on her hips and she sucked in a breath.

"It's best if you keep quiet for now and answer our questions. Do you have any weapons on you?" He glanced at Cody. Latex gloves on his hands going through her bag.

"Yes, I have a semi auto shoved down my blouse." Stu shot a look to Cody who glanced up from her bag and raised an eyebrow.

"Spread your legs, Ma'am." He ran his hands across her arms and shoulders. She made a breathy little sound and he stopped for a second. She turned her head to the side and her hair brushed across his hands. He carried on down her back and across her stomach. He brought his hands down to her hips again then crouched down. He skimmed down the sides of her thighs to the bottom of her skirt. He glanced down to her calves and ankles, nothing but smooth tanned skin staring back at him. No weapons, nothing sharp. All smooth. He didn't have to run his hands across her bare skin to know that but he did. She tensed as he lightly touched down to her ankles.

He stood back up and ran a hand over his face. He needed to get laid. That was it. He needed to go out with the guys, have a few beers and - "Bennett."

"What?" He turned to Cody to see him holding up the wad of cash they had seen her stuff into her bag earlier. He smirked and pulled the woman's arms down. He gripped onto her elbow, she wouldn't need handcuffs. He figured she wouldn't be trying to run away any time soon. "We need to ask you some questions at the office." He turned her around and was met by the most startling emerald green eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like catching robbers or something?" She looked up at him, a darker shade of green orbs staring back at her. He walked her down the sidewalk; they needed to get out of there. He had already caused a scene. Maybe he should had left her, found out where she lived and done his research. But she had evidence, hell she was a potential perp.

"Mind your head." She let out a frustrated puff of air as he held the back door open. "And the chicken."

* * *

><p>She liked to talk. Liked to ask a lot of questions. But now she was sat with three guys staring at her and she wouldn't utter a word. She placed her hands on the desk and played with the thin silver band on her middle finger. "Jennifer-" Stu started but was quickly interrupted.<p>

"It's Jen, and how do you know my name?"

"Your licence is in your purse." Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape in response.

"Look I know I have a few speeding tickets that I need to pay off, but is this really necessary."

"This has nothing to do with unpaid tickets." He knew she had three speeding tickets, run two red lights and was involved in a minor car accident last fall. He also knew she graduated from Tampa state with a Bachelor of Arts in Advertising and Public relations. Whilst running a background check he had found some other interesting things out about her.

"What were you doing at Frankie's Bar?" He asked her for the second time. The pulse in the centre of his forehead was increasingly becoming annoying and the dull ache in his shoulder wasn't letting up. He needed aspirin.

"What were _you_doing there Agent-" She paused for a moment and played with her ring again. "Bennett is it?"

"I'm not the one being questioned Miss. What's your connection with Dean Matrianou?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." She was lying again as she mindlessly played with her ring. He could pick up a tell from a mile away. He glanced to his left at Cody and patted him on the shoulder. They walked over to the door of the room.

"I can't stay any longer, I have to get back to Kim." Stu nodded at Cody. His wife Kim was 6 months pregnant with their first child.

"Me and DiBiase have this. See you in the morning." Stu turned back to Jen and watched as she crossed one leg over the other. There were those legs again. He swore she was doing it on purpose.

"Why did you have the cash?"

"I need that cash back you know, my boss won't be happy when he finds out about this."

"You work for Paul's Party Planning?" She nodded and uncrossed her legs. "Keep talking." He pressed his hands flat on the table and leant over. He had taken his jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Special agent Ted DiBiase stood leant against the wall next to the door.

"We organised the party you were at. We were paid the deposit beforehand, I went to go collect the rest."

"How long have you worked for Paul Reese?"

"Not long. 6 months." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Is this going to take long?"

"Have somewhere to be? Someone to meet up with?"

"I want to be home in a bubble bath." He locked his jaw. That was the last image he needed right now. She ran her finger across her ring again, she didn't want to be in a bubble bath. She wanted to be stuffing her face with fried chicken and watching re runs of Law and Order.

The door to the small room clicked open and Stu turned around. "Can I speak to you?" He nodded and followed the petite woman out of the room.

"What did you find?"

"No trace of any drugs in the handbag or on the money." Stu rand his hand across his stubble. That wasn't good news. He glanced down at Evie and nodded. She was part of the forensics team and did a damn good job. "But the notes are counterfeit."

He smirked. Maybe be wouldn't get his ass kicked by Donahue after all. "Thanks Evie." He turned to go back into the room but her next words stopped him.

"Just doing my job. Got your butt kicked by a girl huh?" He shook his head. He should never trust Cody and his big mouth.

**A/N – So this was planned to be a one shot which I started a few months ago, but I really wanted to write this whilst it popped into my head a few days ago. Feedback is greatly appreciated :) Lou x**


	2. Palm Of Your Hand

**Chapter 2 – **_**Palm Of Your Hand**_

Jen looked across to the other agent. He hadn't uttered a word. She had heard of good cop bad cop. But good cop mute cop, now that was ridiculous. "Are you not trusted to speak?" She smiled his way as he pushed himself off the wall.

"No. I might say something that would make you cry, honey." Bad cop bad cop. Where the hell was her good cop? The door opened and Stu walked back in. He certainly wasn't her good cop.

"The money in your bag, did all of it come from Dean?"

"Yeah, he gave me it and I got out of there as quick as possible. He's a slime."

"Did he try anything on with you?" Ted shot him a look. He didn't have a clue why he asked her that. It wasn't going to help the case. And it certainly wouldn't help his conscious. But the thought of Matrianou's hands on her didn't sit well with him. Protect and defend. That was it.  
>The FBI motto and lifestyle.<p>

"No. And I wouldn't have let him if he had tried." That settled his wandering mind somewhat. She ran her hand through her hair. It bounced and flowed over her shoulders. He wanted her to shake it like in one of those shampoo commercials and give him a seductive look at the end. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his headache growing by the second.

He moved closer to the table and pulled the chair from under the desk. Once sat down his eyes locked with hers. "The money he gave you is counterfeit." Her eyes widened at his statement, just what he had been expecting.

"What? Am I in trouble? I had no idea; he just gave it to me. I thought he would have written a cheque like the last time."

"Last time?"

"We've done a few other events for them. Paul has asked me to pick up the final payment a couple of times before."

"What else have you done?"

"A welcome home party." His eyebrows shot up. They really planned those kind of things?

"Do you know who for?"

"Dean's cousin I think. You know you're better talking to Paul about this, they're good friends."

She jumped as Stu shot up from his chair and turned to Ted. He rushed up to him and started speaking in hushed tones. "Can I go now?" She was growing impatient, not sure what she had to do with all this.

"We found no traces on anything in your possession, you're free to go now." Stu patted Ted on the elbow and he left the room.

"Traces of what?" She stood her ground. She was sure it was in her rights to know.

"Never mind."

"Drugs?" Stu's eyes widened a fraction and she knew she was right. "Wait, you thought I was selling drugs?"

"It's usually the pretty ones." She was sure she saw his lips turn upwards into a sly grin and his eyes turn a shade darker.

"Pretty?" His face turned back to serious in a split second and she couldn't read him. That was probably the first thing they taught in FBI school.

"Thank you for your time Jennifer." He had turned back into FBI mode. All business. All interrogating. All man.

"Jen. And I need my money back." The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain to her boss why she didn't have the money. She would be fired in a second.

"That's federal property now. What time are you working tomorrow?"

"I start at 10."

"Great, you stop by in the morning before work and we'll have the money for you."

"Can I have my bag back? Or are you going to get me a new one, because that was a real Vuitton." She fiddled with her ring again and bit her lip. He didn't look impressed.

"Follow me." She stood up and smoothed down her skirt. Stu didn't look. Daren't look. He moved out of the room quickly and through to the main desk. He glanced back at her making sure she was keeping up with him through the maze of corridors. The carpet muffled the click of her heels but she was right behind him still. "Here's your bag." The woman behind the main desk handed her bag over to Stu. She grabbed it from him and started rooting through the contents.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"It's fine I'll walk." He glanced to the stack of paperwork on his desk across the room then back to Jen. He would be damned if was going to let her walk home and have something happen to her.

"I'll take you, you're not walking home."

"I'm not going home, but thank you anyway." She walked away from him and out of the shiny glass doors. He took off after her unsure why he was even bothering. He caught sight of her rushing down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Oh right, those legs. He cursed every ounce of testosterone flowing through him.

"Wait." He shouted after her, his deep voice travelling through the thick, warm night air.

"What the hell have I done now or do you just want to man handle me again?" She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I was doing my job."

"Oh, your job? That's what you call it?"

He held his hands up in defence. He pointed to a red truck parked next to the sidewalk. "I just want to make sure you get to where you want to be safe." He sucked in a breath of air and let his gaze wander down her legs. "And you won't be going far in those shoes."

"Fine." She gave in. Truth be told she didn't want to walk far.

"What?" He asked like she had spoken in a different language.

"I thought you were an agent. Drop me off where you found me."

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." Before she could reply he shot back up the steps and into the building. He grabbed his gun from his desk and strapped the holster back over his shoulder and chest. He threaded his arms through the sleeves of the black dinner jacket. Once back outside he spotted Jen leant against his truck, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the ground. He smirked as he approached her car keys in hand. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. She seemed reluctant at first but soon got in. He got in at the driver's side and started to drive back to where he found her.

She sat still, watching the street lights light up the car every few seconds. She took this time to study the man next to her. She had been too shocked, too dumbfounded to take anything in earlier. A strand of jet black hair had come out of place, falling onto his forehead. He pushed it back quickly with one swift swipe of his hand. His green eyes were narrow, darting back and forth as he switched lanes. She moved down to his nose and smiled. She bet he had been punched in the nose a few too many times by angry men. Hell, probably by a couple of angry women too. His jaw was clean shaven, thin lips pressed into a line. She wondered if he ever smiled. Probably not. He had a stick shoved that far up his ass. His shoulders were broad, arms big and strong. She had gotten a better look when he had questioned her. Her gaze travelled across to his hand resting on the steering wheel, long thick fingers. Rough and calloused. That's what he was, all rough and intruding. He'd had no problem leaping on her in the middle of the street and she didn't doubt for one minute that he would do it again. He pulled up a few meters away from where he had picked her up that evening.

He watched her intently, long lashes fanning over flushed cheeks. Her pink lips parted slightly as if she were about to ask him something. "Do you really think Paul has something to do with this?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"I don't know that's why I'm going to find out." Stu turned the engine off and rested both hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh god." She blurted out in one swift breath catching his attention.

"What?"

"I'm going to get fired." With that she abruptly opened the car door and shot out. He got out and rushed after her. He wasn't thinking anymore. Another flash of her smooth thighs and he would have her up against the wall again.

"That will be the last thing on your pretty mind." He said it again. Maybe he used it all the time. In and around the office and with all the women he met. Yeah, that had to be it. She turned to him and met his gaze. He was tall; even with her heels on he seemed to tower over her. She let her gaze subconsciously wander over his frame and licked her lips. He filled out his suit nicely.

She wondered what Paul could possibly be hiding. She wanted to find out and if there was any chance she could get fired she might as well be useful beforehand. "I can help you. Gather information, be undercover. I can do that." He shook his head and let out a small laugh. He was laughing at her. She narrowed her gaze and folded her arms under her bust. "What you don't think I could?"

"Oh you could." She smiled of course she could. If this clown could, anyone could. He was starting to irritate her. "But I'm not letting you."

"You know what? You can't stop me. Goodbye Barrett." She turned on her heel and stomped her way through the bar door. He contemplated going after her, but the response would be futile. She was too innocent to get wrapped up in something like this and he wanted her as far away from Matrianou as possible. He would try and talk some sense into her in the morning. And maybe he could get some sense into his head while he was at it. He needed to shake all the bad thoughts he had about her, forget everything he wanted to do with those long legs wrapped around him and make sure she didn't ruin this case or his career.

* * *

><p>Stu sat across from Donahue and Cody sat next to him. He was glad he had his huge mahogany desk; it prevented him from literally getting his ass kicked. He'd just had an earful about blowing his cover. He knew it was coming but it had been a while since he'd been brought into the big man's office to be reprimanded.<p>

"After your little show last night are you two any closer to getting the evidence we need?"

"We have a new lead Sir. I'm going to follow it up today."

"Bennett you better have something soon. Now get out of my office, I have a call to make." He pointed to the door and wafted his hand about.

Stu followed Cody out of the door. "I can't believe you dragged me into this. This was your entire fault, you know?" He did know. "And what lead do you have?"

"Turns out Dean and Paul are good friends."

"And you think something's going on?" Cody asked as they both sat down at their desks. The room was shared with about 10 other guys.

"Paul's planning events for this guy. He has to have people working in these venues, seeing what's going on."

"Maybe you're right." Stu smirked, he always knew to follow his gut. His first instinct was the one he trusted most. He glanced at his watch. 9.30am. She had to be here soon.

"I'm going to do another check on Paul. See if there are any links." He glanced up out of the huge glass walls to see Jen stood leant against the main desk. He involuntary groaned. Skin tight jeans covered her long legs and a clingy cream jumper stuck to her curves.

Cody followed Stu's line of sight and let out a light hearted chuckle. "You've got it bad." Stu shook his head unable to come up with a quick witted response only confirming what Cody thought. He strode up to her after she had finished dealing with another agent.

"Good morning." He greeted her like a professional. Figuring that would be better for the last rational part of his brain.

"Bennett." She looked up at him. She was shorter now. The top of her head reached just under his chin. Her glossy blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her green eyes were framed with mascara, a little blush on her cheeks and her lips shiny with balm.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" She glanced down to the watch on her wrist, a thin white strap connected to a shiny metal face.

"Sure." He took hold of her elbow and guided her away from the main desk. She jumped slightly as his hand touched her. He had a way of getting her to do what he wanted, pushing her on one direction then pushing her in the other. The warmth of his hand seeped through the cotton of her sweater and into her skin. She shook off his arm and took a step back from him.

"We need you to stay quiet about this, got it? To Paul and everyone else you work with."

"Of course." He smiled, glad she hadn't protested like he had been expecting. "I'm going undercover remember, I can't do that if I tell him."

He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from him. "No, no, no. We talked about this. You're not getting involved."

"You can't stop me." He had her there but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"And you can't get involved in a federal case. Just go back to work, and do your job!"

"He won't suspect a thing." She was sure of it.

"I've worked my ass off for four months. I'm not going to let you blow this case. Promise me you won't do anything?" He stared at her, intense and steady. He wasn't going to play nice anymore. She gritted her teeth. She had spent all her life being pushed around by men and she was sick of it. She was sick of Stu and his stupid big muscles and crooked nose.

"I promise." She smiled sweetly, her eyelashes fanning and as she whipped her hair over her shoulder she quickly left his side. He wasn't that stupid. He didn't believe her.

**A/N – Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, celticfighter, LA Williams, ThatGirl54, WhitneySheree, peeps8705, DeansTrueGirl, Aquahogcodes, Malabrigo, kimcooperx and nefertina-shanf for the lovely reviews. I know I'm taking a risk with this story but I'm loving it at the moment and you can thank kimcooperx for that and her amazing story Crime and Punishment which you should all read as it's been a huge inspiration for me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the second chapter :D! Lou x**


	3. Habit

**Chapter 3 - **_**Habit**_

Jen sat at her desk, the plans for Timmy's 10th birthday party laid out in front of her. Letting out a heavy sigh she glanced around the room. Four other desks surrounded her each occupied by one of Paul's employees. Her friend and co-worker Lisa sat at the desk opposite, her head buried in a pile of magazines. She was planning an upscale party on the outskirts of Tampa. Most of her co-workers had big fancy parties to plan, but she was stuck finding clowns and magicians suitable for a pirate themed party. She knew she was the newbie, the rookie of the team but she also knew she could do a lot better than planning children's parties.

"Hey Lis, is Paul in?" Jen glanced to Paul's office, the door stayed as it had been for the first 30 minutes she had been there.

"He's coming in after lunch."

"Okay, I'll just pop in and put the money from last night in the safe."

"Okay sweetie." Lisa reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out the key for his office. Since the manager Mary left two months ago, Lisa has taken the responsibility of stepping into her shoes. Lisa handed the key to Jen, smiling brightly as she did so. "Oh, there are some papers for the baby shower I'm doing next week. Financial stuff. They're on his desk, can you grab them for me?"

"Of course." Jen smiled. Perfect. She could have a root around whilst Paul was out and she had access to his office. She grabbed her handbag and quietly made her way across the room. She was pretty sure she had watched way too much CSI.

Once inside she shut the door behind her and sat behind his huge desk, grimacing as she looked around the room. The place was a state. Maybe if she offered to tidy it for him, put in some sort of filing system she could do a bit more digging. She pulled the envelope of cash out of her bag and quickly put it into the safe. Papers were strewn across the desk, and she sighed. There was no way she would find anything through this rubbish. She turned around after sticking the cash in the safe, knocking some of the papers off the desk at the same time. Gathering them up she fanned through them quickly, nothing but bills and invoices stared back at her. They hit the desk with a thud as a sigh escaped her lips. With a quick look up to the closed door she sat down behind his desk, a thick bound black diary was open next to the computer. She flicked through it, searching the next few weeks. A note fell out, floating to the floor slowly. Picking it up she read the words scribbled onto the plain white paper. 'Enjoy the goods. D.' Jen glanced at the diary and the page it had fallen out from. Only two dates were booked for the next week. The baby shower and another party for Dean. Geez, how many parties did one guy need to have.

Evidence. She could show this to Stu, he would be happy there was another party planned. And the note, that was hinting at something. Goods, she was pretty sure that had to mean drugs. Jen shook her head and pulled out her blackberry from her bag. She snapped a picture of the date in the diary and the note and shoved her phone back into the purse. So far so good, now all she had to do was get in on this party.

"You took your time." Lisa eyed Jen as she sat back down at her desk.

"I knocked a load of papers off the desk. That man is untidy and unorganised."

"Ever since Mary left. I miss her." Lisa smiled and stopped typing on her laptop.

"Are these what you wanted?" Jen held out a few papers waiting for Lisa to take them along with the office key.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Hey Lisa, I can't do the birthday party next week. My mom's been taken into hospital, me and Tim are driving down to Miami tonight. Not sure how long we'll be." Both women looked up to see Nicola stood by them.

"I'll do it." Jen blurted out, both Lisa and Nicola staring back at her. "Please, I need to do something other than children's parties. And I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

Lisa hesitated for a moment, glancing between Jen and Nicola. "Fine, you can attend instead of Nicola. Just make sure you fill her in before you go, okay?" Nicola nodded and headed back to her desk.

"Thank you." Jen grinned. "I won't let you down." Now all she had to do was make a visit to a certain agent.

* * *

><p>Jen sat patiently; the lady at the desk had called Stu down from his office a few minutes ago, now all she had to do was wait. Palms flat against her jeans she rubbed slightly. She was nervous, unsure if Stu would be happy to see her or not. She had run a hundred different scenarios in her head, from him throwing her back onto the streets of Tampa to him throwing her onto his desk and- "Jen?" Smile and he won't be mad. Jen glanced over her shoulder. The biggest smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Agent Bennett, thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice." She stood up to greet him. He raised an eyebrow and held his hand out to her.

"Isn't this a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" She took hold of his hand and he squeezed lightly, his thumb brushed across her heated skin before letting go.

"I have something to show you."

"Really? Then why don't you come up to my office." Jen followed Stu up to his office much like she had done the previous evening. "What can I assist you with?"

Jen searched through her blackberry before handing it over to Stu. His arms were crossed across his chest as he looked down at her, observing every movement. She didn't like it one bit. He reached out and took the phone from her analysing everything on the screen.

"Why aren't you smiling? This is good news. You have a place, date and time." Jen frowned, Stu didn't look at all happy as he handed her the phone back.

"I told you, Jen. I told you not to interfere and stay out of this. What do I have to do to get through to you?" Jen swallowed hard. He was supposed to hug her and say thank you. Maybe offer to take her out to dinner.

"Who the hell pissed in your cheerio's this morning?"

"Sit down." He pointed to the chair behind her desk. This wasn't good.

"I should be going." Stu grabbed her arm gently and pulled her around his desk, well aware of the few other people in the room.

"Sit." She sat down into the leather chair with a heavy sigh then glanced around at everything on his desk. Case files were stacked and a computer screen stood with the FBI logo bouncing around.

"Why don't you have any pictures on your desk like everyone else?" She glanced at the desks around the room, all personal and full of life.

"Jen look at me." Stu crouched down to make her look at him. "I've seen a lot of things in my career. Things that would give you nightmares." He pressed his hand to her thigh, squeezing gently. The heat radiating from him seeped through her jeans into her skin. "I know what guys like Matrianou and the people that work for him will do. Especially to a woman like you."

"How bad could they be?" Stu shook his head at how naïve she was. He sensed her bark was worse than her bite. Though he wouldn't mind finding out. His eyes traced the curves of her full lips. Wet from her tongue running over them. He took a deep breath and stared her dead in the eye. He didn't know what else to do to get through to her.

"They would rape you, murder you and dump your pretty little body somewhere we wouldn't find you." Her eyes widened. He had called her pretty again, despite the context she couldn't help but feel giddy inside. He must have sensed that. "Jen, I'm being serious. I don't want anything happening to you. Especially not on my watch, alright?"

"But-"

"No. Stay away from Matrianou and let us deal with him."

"That might be hard." He watched as she played with her ring. A nervous habit along with biting her lip.

"Why?"

"I'm working one of his parties next week." Stu ran a hand over his face then stared up at her.

"Not anymore. I don't want you anywhere near him." He couldn't stop the feeling that washed over him. Protective and possessive. The thought of anything happening to her when he knew he could prevent it wouldn't budge from his head.

"I can't, this is my job."

"And this is mine, do as I say Jen. Please?" She finally found the courage to look into his eyes. She wished she hadn't. He was pleading with her, genuine concern clouding his beautiful green eyes. She nodded, giving into his requests.

"Okay." She whispered reluctantly. "I'll just go back to planning this freaking ridiculous pirate party." Standing up she brushed Stu's hand off her thigh. Stu stood up with her, eyeing her over as he did.

"Jen, what are you doing here?" Cody strode to his desk, a KFC bag in his hand.

"Jen was just leaving." Stu spoke up answering his partner. "Weren't you?"

"Hi Agent Runnels." Jen waved at Cody approaching them.

"Cody and Is everything alright here?" He looked between Jen and Stu.

"Just fine." Jen smiled politely then left as quick as possible with only one place in mind.

* * *

><p>Another handful of fries shoved into her mouth. Another few hundred calories eaten in a matter of minutes. "So you didn't listen to him or take his advice?"<p>

"No Karen I did not, and I had good reason." Jen defended, wiping her hands on a paper napkin before rolling it into a ball.

"Which was?"

"Something's going on and I need to find out what."

"You are way too nosey. Maybe this Stu guy is right." Karen leant her elbows on the bar staring at her best friend. Karen had opened the bar a few years back, it eventually evolved into a successful buzzing sports bar.

"Oh please. Now you're taking his side too?" Another few hundred calories washed down with a gulp of iced tea. Just what she needed.

"What are you even planning on doing?"

"So this Dean guy is having another party next week, his birthday I think. I'm going to go and doing a bit of hosting. And by-"

"By hosting you mean getting yourself into trouble. I get it." Karen butted in earning a glare from Jen.

"I'm just going to do a bit of digging, maybe try and talk to Dean."

"Your making a mistake." Jen rolled her eyes at the male voice behind her.

"You told him?"

"What? We tell each other everything." Karen protested as Phil sat down next to Jen after leaning over the bar counter for a kiss from his girlfriend. Karen and Phil met when he got into a fight in the bar a year ago, ever since they hadn't left each other's sides. Phil played for the Tampa. Bay Rays, and 'The Garden' had since become a home for Phil and the rest of the players. He pinched one of her fries and smirked.

"Okay, this topic is now off limits."

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Jen sighed at Karen's words. She didn't plan on doing something stupid. Curiosity was getting the better of her.

**A/N – Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, WhitneySheree, kimcooperx, xSamiliciousx, ThatGirl54, nefertina-shanf, miamitravel, peeps8705, VIXXY VAMPIRE, celticfighter, DeansTrueGirl and wades wife for the awesome reviews. The feedback is appreciated so much! :D Lou x**


	4. Back and Forth

**Chapter 4 – **_**Back and Forth**_

Click, click, click, click. Jen had given up trying to speak to Carlos; an over eccentric lover of all colours blinding. Her heals hitting the concrete and the passing traffic made for a comfortable silence. He laced his arm with Jen's as they walked down towards _'Issue'_, a club in downtown Tampa that Carlos worked at. Karen and Carlos had met when they had both taken a course in mixology. The party for Dean was taking place at a lounge bar opposite Issue.

"Oh god." Jen groaned and slowed down.

"What?" She couldn't get away from the guy if she tried. She contemplated crossing the road, avoiding him completely but she didn't want him to know she cared that much. Stu was stood leant against the hood of his car. The lounge bar for Dean's party in clear view at the bottom on the street.

"Stu, fancy seeing you here." Jen held her head high, staring him dead in the eye. He was wearing his suit again, the first few buttons of his white shirt undone revealing a mouth watering slice of his tanned skin.

"Jen. This your boyfriend?" Stu looked over the man and prayed to God she said no.

"No, this is my friend Carlos." Stu let his eyes travel down Carlos, blinded as he did so. "You go, I'll see you tomorrow." Carlos narrowed his beady brown eyes at Stu before kissing Jen on the cheek and setting off down the road.

"Why are you here?" Stu gripped onto her arm and pulled her a few meters away into an alley.

"Why am I here? Why are _you_here?" Jen snapped back clearly irritated.

"I told you to stay away."

"And you couldn't help yourself could you? You don't have any leads on this guy, apart from what I know do you?" She smirked, getting under Stu's skin with her brash statement. "So what, you preach to me about not getting any information and then take the freakin' evidence anyway? Is that it? God you're pathetic." She shook her head and started walking away from him. He reached for her, not allowing her to go just yet.

"Jen! I'm just looking out for you and doing my job. And what's with the attire?" Jen smoothed down her black v-neck dress with her free hand. "You know Matrianou's a sleaze right?"

She scoffed and pulled her arm back. "We're just going around in circles now, Stu. So if you don't mind, leave me the hell alone."

He backed her into the wall before she could move around him. His large hands pressed against the cool brick, wide shoulders and big arms trapping her against the wall. He ran his tongue across his lips. "What do I have to do to get through to you?"

Jen narrowed her eyes and tried to push at his chest. Nothing but solid muscle. She pulled her hands away quickly, trying to physically shake the tingling sensation running through her. He moved closer to her, eyes burning into her like he was trying to read her mind.

"I have to go to work." She tried to protest but he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his badge showing it to her.

"You can go when I let you go." He shoved his badge back in his pocket, holding her gaze.

"I know whatever I say to you right now, you're going to ignore and go into that building anyway." He waited a second before continuing. "So have this." He grabbed hold of her hand and placed a small card in her palm. "My cell number is on there, so is my number at the office. If anything happens tonight you give me a call, alright?"

Jen stared down at the card then back up to Stu. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I don't believe you. You're a smart woman, think before you do anything tonight."

"Thank you." She slipped his card into her purse and looked up at him. "I'm just trying to help."

"Can I ask you something?" Stu dragged his hand from the wall to her shoulder. She shivered and crossed her arms under her bust. "You cold?"

"That's what you want to ask? Let's hope you never get three wishes." He rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms before stopping on her shoulders.

"Has something happened between you and Paul?" Jen pulled his hands from her shoulders and shook her head.

"Nothing." Stu smirked as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing gently. He cradled her face gently and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. He heard her stifled moan and tipped her head back so she looked at him.

"I know when you're lying, sweetheart." Her hands moved to cover his but he didn't let go. "Wanna talk to me?"

"No." Breathless she tried to convey her words with confidence but she failed. She gripped tighter onto his hands.

"What time are you leaving this party?"

"I don't know." She managed to answer, her breathing shallow and choppy. He knew he was having this effect on her.

"I want to meet you for a drink."

"Stu I dont-"

"Please, one drink then you can tell me to fuck off." Jen laughed as he smiled down at her.

"Okay, I'll be out by 9. Meet me at The Garden." She pulled his hands away from her and quickly put some distance between them.

"The sports bar?" She glanced over her shoulder as she walked out of the alley and nodded.

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed, Tiffany her co-worker strode past her. Champagne was flowing, canapé's leaving the kitchen to keep the guests happy. She glanced over to where Dean was sat with a few people. The small area provided a small bit of privacy from the other guests. She figured it was now or never.<p>

"You're not allowed to go up there." Jen looked to her left and rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? God you really are a bitch."

"Paul's words not mine, he doesn't trust you." That didn't surprise her; she wasn't allowed to do anything in the business.

"He doesn't trust me doing what?"

"He didn't want you working this party for a reason, Jen. You can leave now." Jen held her breath, she didn't want to cause a scene. She glanced to where Dean had been sat but had now disappeared.

"No, I'm staying." Blinking a few times she tried to take a deep breath. Tiffany stepped in front of her, a smug look plastered on her face.

"Jen I suggest you leave now and I'll make sure Paul hears about this tomorrow." Jen gritted her teeth, she had never liked Tiffany.

"You and Paul are awfully close." Jen placed her hands on her hips, staring down the woman opposite. She would be damned if she let her get the upper hand.

"Jealous?" She scoffed and laughed. It surprised her how she hadn't figured it out sooner. He was always inviting her into his office for "meetings".

"I said no and he went after an _easy_target instead. Enjoy the party." Jen turned on her heel and left for the staff room to pick up her handbag. Once feeling optimistic about having a little chat with Dean, her mood had since dwindled. Maybe Stu was right. She had no clue what she was doing and she there were a lot of people who wanted to stop her from trying to do anything in the first place. She glanced down at her watch; just after 8pm, she would head down to The Garden and let off some steam. That's what best friends were for.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Dean's party. Are you okay?" Karen asked with concern as Jen sat on one of the bar stools.<p>

"Yeah, I'm meeting Stu for a drink."

"Really, that's interesting." Karen pursed her lips and tapped her nails on the counter.

"Why? Why is that so interesting?"

"No reason." Jen narrowed her eyes at her best friend then glanced over her shoulder.

"What?" She turned to the door where Karen was looking.

"Is that the guy?" Jen turned back to her friend and smiled.

"It certainly is." Jen sucked in a breath. He had changed since she saw him in the alley. His crisp suit long gone. He strode over to her, dark blue jeans covering his long legs and white shirt stretching across his huge chest.

"Hey, I thought you would've stood me up."

"I'm not that cruel. You're early though."

"I was going to get something to eat. Mind if we go somewhere quieter?"

"Yeah, there's a few booths in the back away from the TV's." Jen slipped off the stool and grinned at Karen.

"Drinks are on the house. What do you guys want?"

"The usual please." Jen wanted to order a few shots of vodka after her night but not in front of Stu.

"And for you?" Karen turned her attention to the extremely large man standing next to Jen. His hand had settled on Jen's back as he glanced around the bar. She sensed he was in FBI mode, scanning for danger and any threat.

"Coors, thank you." He pushed at Jen's back slightly getting her to move. He couldn't help but let his gaze wander down her body as she moved in the tight black dress she wore, her hair brushing her back as she moved.

"How was the party?" He asked, trying to keep his focus on the back of her head rather than her backside.

"I wasn't there to party, I was there to work." She slid into one side of the booth and he took a seat opposite her.

"And working consists of?"

"Making sure everything runs smoothly. And did you enjoy your night?"

"Clocked off at seven then hit the gym. The usual." One of the waitresses brought their drinks over. Jen grabbed her apple martini and took a big gulp.

"So why did you want to meet for drinks?" Jen wanted to get down to business; the small talk could wait until later.

"I'm concerned for you." Stu's voice was low, his gaze intense and serious.

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't be."

"Paul, what's your deal with him?" Jen sighed, she didn't think he would go straight into asking her such personal questions. She thought for a moment that maybe he didn't have much experience with women, but then her eyes wandered over the t-shirt stretched over tight firm muscles and that thought soon dissolved.

"He's my boss."

"And that's all?" Jen directed her gaze to the TV at the other end of the bar. "Jen, answer me."

"He tried it on with me a few times." She turned to face him again and took another sip of her drink. She wanted to yell over to Karen to send over a few more but decided against it.

"And?"

"And I've always said no. Why are you interrogating me?"

"Trying to find the motive you have to prove Paul is guilty of something."

"I wouldn't sleep with him when I first got the job, so instead of firing me I'm left planning ridiculous parties for children."

"Why haven't you quit?"

"I didn't want him to think he could crack me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"What is there to tell? He didn't do anything and I'd rather not talk about this anymore." Jen downed the last of her drink, hoping it would numb her a little.

"I'm sorry." He placed his hand on hers and squeezed gently.

"Did you get whatever you needed to tonight?" It was her turn to ask some questions.

"I didn't go to get any evidence, I went to see you."

"Why?"

"Because-" _Because I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I ran my hands over every glorious curve of your body_. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Right, and I'm not wearing any panties."

"I'm going to have to verify that." Jen smacked his arm and he laughed. "You come here often?"

"Every day." Jen suppressed a laugh at his shocked expression. "Don't worry, I'm not an alcoholic. My best friend owns this place."

"Did you speak to Dean?"

Jen shook her head, trying to hide the disappointment glazing her eyes. "No, I wasn't allowed."

"What do you mean?"

"Tiffany, one of the girls I work with told me I couldn't go and speak to Dean. And she's fucking Paul." Stu remained silent for a moment, staring at the glass of beer in his hand. "What?"

He leant closer to her across the table and glanced around before returning his gaze to her. "I wish I could tell you, I can't discuss this case with you."

"But Paul has something to do with it?"

"I'm going to suggest something you might not want to hear."

"And what's that?"

"I think you should leave your job." Stu tried to hold her gaze but she looked away.

"Why?"

"You're not happy there are you? You're a smart, young woman with a good degree. Yet you're stuck working for some asshole doing a job you hate. It doesn't add up Jen."

"And I'm about to tell you to fuck off." She pushed herself out of the booth as quick as possible. Mind racing she glanced at Karen stood behind the bar before going to one of the back room away from the hustle and bustle of the bar. Karen had her eyes firmly set on Stu who hadn't moved. He locked eyes with her but he quickly averted them. Karen shook her head; she wasn't going to let him walk out of her bar without a few choice words first.

Stu groaned and ran a hand over his face. This was what he did for a living; questioning suspects. Asking questions and probing for answers. Usually carefully and with caution, but with Jen all that had slipped from his mind. He'd hit a nerve, her defences had shot up as soon as he'd opened his big mouth.

"Do you always do that?" Stu looked up to see the Jen's friend staring back at him.

"Do what? Act like an idiot? No." Stu rested his elbow on the table, his big hands clasped together.

Karen smiled, it was clear he didn't mean to act like such a douche. "There's more to Jen than she let's on, she puts on a good front but trust me, she's not that strong on the inside."

"Do you think I can go see her and apologise?"

"Answer me one thing, do you like her?" Stu's eyebrows shot up and his thin lips curled into a smile. Karen didn't need him to say another word.

**A/N – Thank you WhitneySheree, ThatGirl54, kimcooperx, VIXXY VAMPRE, miamitravel, xSamiliciousx, celticfighter, WWE-Slash-Luvee, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, nefertina-shanf and DeansTrueGirl for all the reviews! I love hearing what everyone thinks is going on, especially since I have no clue either! Keep up the feedback guys :). Lou x**


	5. She'll Come Back To Me

**Chapter 5 – **_**She'll Come Back To Me**_

Stu pushed the door to the back room open slowly, he didn't know exactly what to expect. Truth be told he didn't know her all that well, though he wanted to. A wash of guilt rained over him as he saw her curled up on the couch in the room. He assumed it was some sort of staff room. A small TV stood in one corner and a coffee table placed in the middle of the room. His gaze turned to Jen. For once in his life he didn't know how the hell to deal with a situation. He didn't think his training would come in handy at this point. But he didn't want to use it; he wanted to just be Stu.

"Jen." Her head shot around over her shoulder. She smiled softly trying to put on a bold front. Karen's words sounded through his head; _she puts on a good front but trust me, she's not that strong on the inside._ He needed to tread carefully. "I'm sorry for asking what I did, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

Pulling her legs over the side of the sofa she swiped under her eyes, praying the mess her mascara didn't make her look like she had been punched in both eyes. Shaking her head vigorously she let her eyes meet his, soft, caring and filled with concern for her. Her heart jumped but she quickly pushed it aside. "No, it's fine. I just-" She held his gaze, trying to find the right words to say. Either way she would sound pathetic. "I just hate reminding myself I'm a failure."

"Jen you're not a failure." Stu moved across the room, sitting next to her on the couch. The couch dipped, his huge presence becoming increasingly overwhelming.

Jen stood up, pacing the carpet in front of the couch. "I am. You're a successful man, I bet your parents are so proud of you. Your mother always bragging about what an amazing son she has. That's how it works right? Please tell me because I've never had the pleasure of knowing for myself."

Stu glanced down awkwardly at his feet, his forearms rested on his thighs, hands clasped in front of him. His silence unnerved her. Tearing his stare from his shoes he looked back up to her. Pain flickered behind his eyes and it tore at her chest, clamping down hard and making it hard to breathe. Her stomach churned, afraid to ask why his demeanour had now turned so solemn.

"What?" He voice was quiet, she didn't quite trust herself. "What's wrong?"

"My mother died when I was 14, she was murdered." Jen clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Stu, I'm so sorry." _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ Maybe one day she would learn to be cautious with her words.

"She had a drug habit, killed by a drug dealer." In one swift kick everything slipped into place. She stared at Stu and her heart ached for him. He wasn't just doing his job, everything he was doing was personal. He didn't just want her out of the case for his own benefit, he also didn't want anything to happen to her. It was deep rooted down to his soul. Eventually he tore his gaze from the carpet to Jen. She stared back at him, her eyes glossy and lips pressed tightly together.

"I'm sorry for how I've behaved." She stepped closer to him, unsure of her movements. He looked sad as he stared up at her, his demeanour was slipping slowly. The attitude and act he on had faded slightly. She could see the worn edges of the real Stu and it drew her closer to him.

"She was the reason I joined the force, and when I came to America I had the opportunity to clamp down on drug trafficking. They wanted me over here because I do the job, and I do it damn good."

Jen waited. Waited for something to fill the silence. Her words wouldn't be enough. Desperately she wanted to comfort him, take his hands in hers, place tender kisses across his lips. Hearing him speak about his past stirred something inside her. The least she could do was open up to him, reveal a bit of her past that would at least offer some explanation to her behaviour. "This isn't what I wanted to do with my life you know."

"Really? What did you want to do?"

"My dad owned an advertising agency and I wanted nothing more than to work there."

"So why didn't you?"

"I was scared. I had everything to gain and everything to lose at the same time." She moved to sit next to him. "I wanted to and then when the time came I couldn't go through with it. I didn't want to disappoint my parents." After a quick pause she continued. "So I took an okay paid job and pretended it was what I wanted, that it was what I wanted to do with my life." She stood up again, pacing around the room.

"Why haven't you spoken to your parents about this?" He immediately watched her face drop, she turned around and wiped under her eyes. Stu cursed himself, first he had pissed her off then he had made her cry.

"Jen, what's wrong?" She jumped slightly as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you seeing as though I can't help myself." She turned around and tired to make herself look as brave as possible. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye. "Three years ago my parents were killed in a car accident. My dad's business was left to me in the will."

"And you didn't take up the business."

"I couldn't. I was a month away from graduating, I'd interned there for a year but I couldn't do it without my dad." Jen sighed. "I didn't want to let him down, so I started working jobs where I couldn't let anyone down but myself. And I know I sound crazy, but I didn't want to be a failure to my parents, even though they weren't around."

"It makes sense, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Stu rubbed her shoulders gently; she looked up into his soft green eyes. Usually people said I understand when they couldn't; they hadn't been through what she'd been through. But Stu had. He'd felt pain similar to her and that offered her some comfort.

"Why America?" She had wondered since she had first met him, deciding to keep the ball rolling whilst they were opening up to each other she couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"Why leave your family and friends for America?"

"I needed a new start." Jen stared at him, willing him to continue. Usually when people needed a new start they would change their wardrobe or take up a hobby, not move half way across the world.

"That's the only reason?"

"I got divorced." Jen's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out." She was. Divorces could be painful and quickly turn lives upside down.

"Don't be. I couldn't give her what she wanted, it was for the best." Silence. Jen didn't know what to say and Stu didn't look to be enjoying the conversation all too much.

"Can we start over?" Jen sat down on the couch, exhaustion hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"I think that would be wise. How about dinner some time?" Sitting down next to her his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Comfort surrounded her in his embrace; she leant into him as his hand rubbed up and down her arm.

"I would like that." She looked up at him. One thick finger slid under her chin tilting her head back. Breathing shallow and heart beating fast Jen couldn't tear her eyes from Stu. The tension in the room had changed. Sexual energy flowed between them. He pushed his lips against hers, light at first gauging her reaction. A second later he deepened the kiss, running his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled away from her and Jen's eyes opened slowly.

Something flickered behind his eyes. Regret? Discomfort? She didn't have time to figure out before he stood up from the couch. "I have to go. Call me and we'll sort out dinner." With that he left the room. Shell shocked. No other emotions surfaced until a wave of rejection and humiliation hit her. Was there something wrong with her? But he'd left the ball in her court, telling her to call him. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Karen's head appeared around the door, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Jen nodded and smiled back. Karen walked further into the room, a plate in one hand and drink in the other. "I brought you something to eat." Jen eyed the cheese burger and curly fries on the plate as it was placed down on the coffee table.

"Thank you." As Jen moved to pick up one of the fries the door burst open. Phil rushed through, who made his intentions pretty clear from the get go.

"Who's ass do I need to kick?" Jen rolled her eyes, she should have guessed.

"Phil!" Karen scolded him as he strode past her, stopping to kiss her cheek. He hit the couch with a thud and grabbed a handful of fries.

"No ones. But if I ever need someone to kick ass, you will be my first call, okay?" Jen glanced between Phil and Karen feeling awkward. They were always kind to her yet she felt she was stepping on toes. "Look, I'll get out of your hair okay?" Jen stood up. "I'll eat this out front and leave you guys alone."

"Jen you don't have to do that."

"No its fine." Hugging Karen quickly she spoke her thank you's again and left with the food and drink Karen had brought her. She eyed the bar, mainly full of men watching sports on the TV's. She glanced at Tess behind the bar, a loud mouthed brunette with a heart of gold. She loved the customers and the customers loved her. Deciding against sitting on her own in a booth she headed for the bar.

"Hey Tess." Sliding onto the bar stool, her stomach growled.

"Everything alright?" Her eyes filled with concern. She'd had enough of that for tonight.

"Perfect." She picked up the burger and took a bite, washing it down with the bud light Karen had brought her.

"A girl with an appetite, just my type." Jen looked to her left, the burger just inches away from her face. She was met by piercing blue eyes. Her eyes traced over his face, strong set jaw and full lips. His hair has been shaved close to his head. Looking him up and down he was well built, a pair of dark jeans covered his legs and a light blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Daniel."

Glancing down at his big hand he held out to her she placed the burger back on the plate and wiped her hand on a napkin. "Jen." He shook her hand lightly then sat on the stool beside her. The intense stare Tess continued to give them started to make Jen uncomfortable.

"You come here often? I haven't seen you around before."

"As often as I like. Tess, another drink please." Jen wafted her almost empty bottle around and Tess placed another one on the bar.

"Collins, nice to see you man." Jen saw Phil out of the corner of her eye. She was glad. Daniel turned his attention to Phil shaking his hand and engaging in some sort of manly handshake and slapping of the back ritual. Returning to her burger Jen ignored the two men next to her. "You've met Jen already?"

"Sure have." Jen smiled at Daniel's words and took a bit out of the burger which would soon be cold if she kept getting interrupted.

"Ready for next season?" Phil asked and Jen frowned, wondering what they were talking about.

"Next season of what? Glee?" She couldn't help butting in. A smile spreading across her lips.

"Oh, she's a comedian." Daniel mused taking a swig of beer from the bottle in his hand.

"I play for Tampa Bay Lightning."

"Football?" She teased, his eyes widening. Displeasure shooting across his face.

"Hockey." A jock. Figured. She knew to stay well clear.

"Oh. Phil is Karen still in the back?" She spoke to Phil now ignoring Daniel.

"Yeah she's in her office."

"Great. See you guys later." Jen hopped off the stool and grabbed her drink. "Yes Phil, you can finish my burger." His mouth was open waiting to speak but he shut it abruptly, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you." Phil yelled after her as she made her way to the back again. She couldn't shake Stu from her mind. That kiss had left her shaking and wanting more, yet he had run. No explanation, no looking back. Was she really that bad?

**A/N – Thank you WhitneySheree, LA Williams, peeps8705, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, AttitudeQueen5287, wades wife, WWE-Slash-Luvee, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, nefertina-shanf, celticfighter, xSamiliciousx, DeansTrueGirl, ThatGirl54 and kimcooperx for the lovely reviews! So glad you're sticking with me on this story and I hope you still will after this chapter! Lou :) x **


	6. What Are We Waiting For?

**Chapter 6 – **_**What Are We Waiting For?**_

Stu sighed as he wandered back through to his apartment; he headed straight for the fridge, pulling out a chilled beer. His mind wandered back to Jen and the kiss he shared with her. Strolling back through the kitchen, he pulled the top off his beer and flicked the top onto the counter. His place was a mess; too many hours working, and those he did get off, would be spent catching up on missed TV, working out or sleep. He wanted to think he was 30 and in his prime, living life to the full. But as of late, he had started feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a date. He actually couldn't remember the last time he let his personal life run so far away from him.

Sitting down on the couch with a heavy thud, Stu rubbed his eyes. He had the day off tomorrow, but that didn't mean his mind would stop running a mile a minute. The case he was on was taking its toll and it was making him lag. Carefully he nudged the pizza box that was lying on the coffee table across so he could put his feet up. He looked around his small apartment; his divorce had hit him hard. The pride he once had in his home and belongings was thrown out the window, taken over by an incessant need to work. The ringing coming from his jean pocket brought him out of his thoughts. He pondered for a second over the unknown number flashing on the screen, considering hanging up for a moment he diminished that thought and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Stu.."

"Jen?" Stu questioned, after running out on her last thing he expected was a phone call.

"Can I come over? Please?" Hearing the urgency in her voice, Stu didn't want to say no, but he glanced around the apartment and the mess he was living in.

"Now?"

"Please?"

"This isn't a good time." He held his breath, waiting for an onslaught of abuse. All he got was a faint 'okay' before the line cut dead. Cursing his actions under his breath, Stu stood up and picked up one of the case files sitting on the kitchen worktop. He ran one finger down the cream coloured card, contemplating what he was about to do. Opening the file, he turned a few of the pages. Jen's profile page stared back at him; her address and phone number in clear sight. He knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Jen sat crossed legged on the couch. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun and a deep green clay mask on her face. Karen had told her to ring Stu, go and find him and find out why he legged it. After being forced and then thoroughly rejected, Jen was sulking with a big bowl of popcorn and Moulin Rouge playing on the TV. It was late, yet she couldn't turn her mind off to sleep. Delving her hand into the bowl of popcorn she popped one into her mouth. The loud knock at the door startled Jen, making her stop what she was doing. The white piece of corn between her fingers hovering just in front of her mouth.<p>

"FBI open up." Stu banged on the door again, but instead of the door his fist was pressed against opening, the door opposite opened. A middle aged woman stood staring at him, she narrowed her eyes and shuffled into the corridor.

"What the hell is going on?"

Stu flashed his badge. "FBI. Go back inside please."

"Stu, what are you doing here?" Stu turned around again, taking sight of Jen. Though he tried not to, his lips curled upwards into a smile and a hearty laugh escaped his lips. Jen felt herself blush, forgetting she had the face mask on. Truth be told, she was thankful for it; Stu couldn't see her cheeks turn a lovely shade of crimson.

"He's making a racket, that's what. Do you know what time it is?"

"Pam, I'm really sorry. Go back in, he won't be making another sound." Jen smiled apologetically, watching hopefully as Pam looked Stu up and down then slowly retreated back into her apartment.

"Goodnight Stu." Jen turned to go back into her apartment, but Stu put his hand back onto the door so she couldn't close it.

"Wait, you call me up wanting to see me, now you don't?"

"Karen made me and I was upset."

"Let me in and we can talk." Jen sighed, Stu could see her eventually giving in.

"Alright." Jen didn't think she had a choice, she knew he wouldn't budge until she let him in. "Give me two minutes." Quickly she left the room, hurrying to the bathroom to wash the face mask. Returning to the room Stu was stood exactly where she had left him. He looked out of place; too big for her small apartment.

"What do you want then?" Stu nervously scratched the back of his head. The leather jacket he wore moved slightly and Jen saw the flash of his gun. Jen gestured towards the object, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Think I'm going to be too much to handle?"

Stu watched Jen's every move, raking his gaze across her body. He was disappointed when he noticed she was wearing long pyjama bottoms; he loved the sight of her long toned legs. But he had to grin as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra; her hard nipples obvious through the thin cotton of the camisole top. Locking eyes, Stu took a brave step towards her, no longer thinking about his actions and consequences. Once he was stood in front of her his big hand slipped to the back of her head, making her look up at him. Gently and painfully slow he pressed his lips against hers, teasing her as he massaged her lips with his. Her small hands gripped onto his forearm; a moan escaped her, desperately trying to coax more from Stu. Pulling away, she swiped her tongue over her lips, wetting them slightly.

"Don't you dare leave now." Stu shook his head; he had other plans. A throaty moan escaped her as Stu brushed his thumb over one hard nipple, repeating his actions with the other. Jen stood still, not daring to move in case Stu stopped what he was doing. He did stop and Jen wanted to protest, that was until she watched Stu slip off his leather jacket and throw it onto the back of the couch. Jen ran her hands up Stu's chest, stopping just short of his gun. Glancing up at Stu, she sheepishly bit her lip. "You take it off, I don't want it to go off in my hand." Both of them stopped what they were doing, a few seconds of silence before Jen laughed. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You don't need to worry about that happening." He ran his tongue across his lips as he worked off his holster, taking the gun out and placing in on the coffee table. "Should we really do this?"

"Fun." Jen spoke between small kisses. "No strings attached." Stu contemplated telling her that might be a bad idea, but her lips slipped to his jaw line and down to his throat and those thoughts quickly vanished.

Stu groaned and pulled her away from him, his mouth closed on her throat as her fingers delved into his hair, ruining the sleeked back look he had going on. "So just fun." Stu managed to speak between kissed to her neck as she slipped her hands under his shirt. "No strings attached."

"Uh huh." Jen let her hands wander across Stu's torso and chest, his muscles bunching with her light touch. She tugged his shirt upwards, making him leave her needy body for a second. Jen's eyes locked onto his tattoo covering his upper arm, she reached out to gently trace the tribal pattern. "Much nicer than mine."

"You have one too?"

Jen sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, a glint in her eye. "Maybe. You have to find it." Stu felt all the blood rush to his semi-hard length. The thought of exploring Jen's body had him painfully hard. Lifting her up, a gasp left her mouth and she clung onto him; arms slipping around his neck and legs around his waist. He dipped his head down, pulling one of her hard nipples into his mouth through the camisole.

Rolling her head back at the sensation overwhelming her body, Jen moaned into the silence of the room and let Stu take over. His dominance didn't surprise her; from the first moment he laid his hands on her those few weeks ago she knew it. With one hand, Stu swiftly removed her camisole, letting him get his lips on bare skin. Again he rolled his tongue over one hard nipple, repeating his actions on the other. Her skin tingled and she shivered lightly at his touch.

Pulling away from her for a moment he just wanted to admire the view she was giving him. Back arched and head thrown back; her neck exposed to him, begging to be kissed and licked. Her full round breasts, perfect pink nipples and taut stomach casting one hell of a view, but he had yet to cast his eyes upon her tattoo. He pulled her legs from around his waist and made her stand on the floor again. Tracing his long fingers along the band of her pyjama bottoms he waited for a reaction; her nails digging into his arms would suffice. He pushed them down her legs and Jen swiftly kicked them away from her. Licking his lips he traced the line of her panties, stopping at her right hip. He pushed the material down slightly to reveal more of the blank ink on her body. Feeling her breathing become more shallow and laboured, Stu glanced back up, her eyes burning into him. Without breaking eye contact, Jen reached for his belt buckle, deftly pulling the leather apart and starting on the buttons of his jeans. Becoming less patient, Jen roughly pulled his jeans down his huge thighs. She pushed her hand against his hard length beneath his boxer briefs. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Lifting her up he stepped out of his jeans and laid her down on the couch. Her hips arched upwards as he slowly dragged her panties down her long legs. His hands smoothed across her toned thighs parting them slightly, giving him a delicious view.

Jens hands gripped onto the couch, watching as Stu devoured her with his eyes. He dropped to his knees, parting her thighs further with his hands under her knees. He pressed a kiss to the tattoo on her hip; three tiny stars each decreasing in size. He then bit into her, making her whimper and arch her back. He kissed down her pelvis to her clit, all of her was smooth and sleek. Hovering over the sweet sensitive spot for a moment, he glanced up; Jen's eyes were squeezed shut and her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. He dragged the tip of his tongue over her clit, hearing her sharply inhale he smirked. His mouth covered her, dragging his tongue down her wet folds and back up to her clit again. Continuing to tease her, Stu gripped tighter onto her thighs. He felt her begin to shudder and her hands gripping onto his hair, not wanting him to stop. Her body writhed, pleasure streaming through her body. Her climax hit her hard, surging through every inch of her body. Stu held her writhing body in place as he continued to devour her. Her body still trembled, Stu kissing his way up her body she felt the need to apologise.

"Sorry, it's been a while." She felt her body burning with embarrassment that she had so easily succumbed to his ways.

"Then I better apologise too." He kissed her slowly, bringing his hand to the side of her face. "I'm not going to last long." He stood up and began rummaging through his jean pockets he eventually found his wallet, searching for a condom quickly. Tearing into the small square packet with his teeth, He quickly rid himself of his boxer briefs and he rolled the condom down the length of his shaft. He lifted her up to him, one knee planted on the couch and one foot on the floor. Before pushing into her he kissed her hard; both surging with equal passion. Her legs wrapped around his waist, arms above her head gripping onto the couch; chest rising and falling with each deep breath. She was waiting for the sweet intrusion, his size was overwhelming but she knew he would do nothing but bring her pleasure.

Pushing into her slowly he heard her whimper, her heat surrounded him and he almost lost control. Tight and hot he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep and bring her to climax with brutal thrusts. He pulled out and plunged in again, deeper and tighter. His mouth covered hers, stopping the flurry of expletives she was crying out. His big hands slipped to her elbows, pinning her to the couch as he started thrusting deeper into her. His lips slipped to her throat, nipping and kissing her skin. Stu had imagined how this would feel; nights alone had been making him crazy. But she felt more amazing that he had ever imagine. Hot little breaths brushed across his shoulder, whimpers of pleasure music to his ears. And although he wanted to last forever, he was quickly slipping into a world of bliss. Bringing his hands to her hips again he lifted them up, watching Jen's lips part as she struggled for breath. He knew she was close, her hand brushed across her stomach to her clit, rubbing the sensitive spot. In one blissful movement she threw her head back and cried out his name, her legs trembling and her body shaking against his. Without slowing down, Stu continued to thrust deep into her feeling his own climax hit him hard. Groaning deep from his chest, Stu thrust into her one last time as he came, his fingers digging into her hips. Stu drummed it into his head that this was what he needed; maybe now he would be able to get her out of his mind. But as she pushed her lithe body against his, he knew those thoughts had backfired.

**A/N – Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, peeps8705, ThatGirl54, DeansTrueGirl, xSamiliciousx, WWE-Slash-Luvee, moxxie23, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe and Aquahogcodes for the wonderful review. Sorry for the delay in updating, hope this made up for it :). Lou x  
><strong>


	7. Drop The Ball

**Chapter 7 – **_**Drop The Ball**_

Paul watched Jen fidget with her pen, not looking him in the eye. She had been staring at the same bit of paper for the past ten minutes. "Jen, come into my office for a moment." Finally she glanced up, taking in the sight of him stood against the door frame to his office. Hesitating for a moment she eventually stood up and smoothed down the black pencil skirt she had on. He sat down behind his desk once she closed the door behind her; shutting out the gentle hum of the main office.

"How can I help you, Paul?" With her head held high, she was on high alert. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. To be honest, she had no clue what she was looking for. Drugs, or money came to mind. That's what Stu always seemed to be on the hunt for.

"Last night, you left the party. Why?" His voice was stern, drifting slightly as his gaze wandered down her body.

"Tiffany didn't need my help." Jen furrowed her brows, if this was what Paul needed to talk about, there wasn't much more that needed to be said.

"Tiffany doesn't get to make those decisions." Jen opened her mouth to speak but Paul held his hand up to stop her. "Consider this your verbal warning. You can go now."

"Wait, that isn't fair." Jen moved closer to his desk. Eyes on the papers precariously placed on his desk.

"You break the rules, you get punished." Hypocrite. Jen wanted to stand and argue but she knew it would come back and bite her in the ass. Paul stood up, making his way over to Jen. Her eyes widened as he came closer, she needed to get out. Quickly she backed away from him. This was a side of Paul she had never seen, and quite frankly she didn't want to. Turning around she slammed into the metal filing cabinet, knocking off a box resting on top. The box hit the floor with a thud, landing on its side and spilling the contents. Paul sunk to his knees, gathering everything up frantically whilst mumbling something under his breath. Jen had seen everything though. The drugs, the money and the gun.

Paul glanced up, and seeing the shocked impression on Jens face knew she had seen it all. He shot up, gripping onto her arm and holding her against the wall. "If you mention this to anyone, I will make sure you never see the light of day again. Got it?" Jen nodded, clawing at Paul's hand to get him off her. He let her go and she flew out of his office into the main room. Everyone turned to her, her sudden movements disturbing the calm atmosphere. A million miles away from what she had just experienced. A few clients were at the opposite end of the room. Deciding against causing a scene she moved to her desk and grabbed her handbag. She needed to get out and quick.

Another day at work and another day with his mind on anything but the job at hand. Stu let his gaze wander around the office; everyone was working hard and getting on with business. Exactly what he should be doing.

* * *

><p>"Bennett." Glancing up, Stu's gaze landed on his partner. He raised his eyebrows waiting to hear what he had to say. "If you had to go without food or sex, what would you choose?" Cody seemed oblivious to how ludicrous his question was.<p>

"What?"

"Kim asked me last night." Cody's nonchalant attitude didn't surprise Stu one bit.

"And what did you answer?" Stu didn't need to ask, but he thought he would humour the young man.

"Well, food. Because if you think about it, if you don't have food then you will die and you can't have sex." Stu stared at Cody, utterly bewildered at how he made it into the FBI. As he was about to answer, he got a call through. A visitor was waiting for him in the lobby, and although Stu had an inkling as to who it would be, he wouldn't get his hopes up. Stu left Cody and his food and sex filled thoughts to go see who was waiting for him. Deep down he hoped it was Jen. And after their activities the previous night, it was getting hard to get her out of his mind. As he reached the lobby he smiled. His instincts were working perfectly fine, as well as other things. He felt the familiar tug of lust pulling him towards her.

"Jen." Stu boomed in to the lobby, causing her to look up. Her eyes were wide and she ran up to him. She started rambling at him, words flying out of her mouth that he couldn't quite catch. "Whoa, slow down. Start again."

"Stu, I need your help. It's about Paul." As soon as Jen clutched onto his arm, he had to take a deep breath. He couldn't be letting her effect him, especially at work.

"Jen I don't really have time for you right now." That was half true. He shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place. With her boss involved in the case, he was likely to screw it up amongst other things.

"Stu, please this is important." Jen begged as Stu pulled her hands away from his arm.

"You can't keep coming here whenever you please. I have a job to do and you are interfering with that." Stu gripped onto her forearm, dragging her away from prying eyes. It pained him to say it, but they needed boundaries. Turning up at his office was a nice surprise, but one he couldn't be getting daily. People would start getting suspicious. Stu continued walking, nodding to the few people they passed. No one dared to ask questions, instead they continued walking and left him to it. They ended up in a small empty interrogation room. "Make it quick."

"Paul threatened me." Jen stared at Stu, watching his jaw lock and felt his grip on her arm tighten. "Stu, you're hurting me."

"Sorry." He let go of her arm and shook his head. "What did he say?"

"He gave me a verbal warning for-"

Interrupting, Stu raised his voice. A flood of different emotions running through him; mainly anger but that was nothing new. "Jen, how the fuck is that a threat?"

"Are you going to let me finish?" Jen ran her hands through her hair and dropped her bag onto the small table into the room. Stu was starting to unsettle her. He was the only person she could turn to. The only person who she knew would help her. But at the same time, he often seemed reluctant.

"Go on." Stu crossed his arms across his chest. The suit jacket he was wearing scrunched up and stretched at the chest.

"He gave me a verbal warning for leaving the party last night, I bumped into a cabinet. Some stuff fell off and there were drugs, money and he has a gun." Jen spoke quickly, trying to avoid Stu butting in again. "He said if I tell anyone I'll never see the light of day."

Stu ran a hand over his face and let out a frustrated groan. "Quit."

"What?" Jen stared at him wide eyed. He knew she couldn't quit, they'd had the exact conversation the day before.

"Quit your job and don't go back there." Stu's mind raced, he knew where they were on the case, and they were nowhere close. They needed strong evidence, and that didn't include a few pounds of cocaine. He wanted both Paul and Matrianou locked away for as long as possible.

"Stu I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I can't do anything straight away, but in time sweetheart. He won't get away with what he's doing."

"If I leave he will know I'm scared. I'm not quitting."

Stu sighed and took a step closer to her. His big bands framed her face and he studied her expression. She was scared. He could read it a mile off but also knew she would never want to show it. "I promise he won't hurt you." Her hands moved to cover his own.

"I trust you." Jen spoke with nothing but truth and sincerity. Stu pushed his lips against hers. They had been tempting him since he laid eyes on her. His big hand slipped to the back of her head, holding her still so he could do as he pleased.

"Good." Stu kissed her lips one last time, and ran his hands down her arms. "Think about what I said." Stu needed to get his head down and figure something out with his team before Matrianou got away, or something happened to Jen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you RampantMuses, peeps8705, ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousx, moxxie23 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews :D! Lou x**


	8. Midnight Dash

**Chapter 8 – **_**Midnight Dash**_

Staring at her own reflection, she didn't recognise herself. That was the plan. Hair sleeked back into a tight bun, black skinny jeans and black tank top. Her attire was fit for her night of adventure. Stu was getting all the help he needed on this case, he just didn't know it. Jen groaned as a knock on the door interrupted her time getting ready. She swiftly moved around her apartment, assuming it was Karen checking up on her.

"What do you want?" Swinging the door open, Jen wasn't greeted by her petite red haired friend. Her heart tightened and breathing suddenly became difficult. "Oh, it's you."

"Good evening." As soon as he spoke Jen felt her whole body tingle but now wasn't the right time for Stu to appear, and if he got his way, which he usually did, her plans for the evening would be down the drain.

"Do you want something?" She knew Stu was about to try and get into her apartment. He continued to glance over her shoulder.

"You haven't answered my calls." Stu took a step forward but Jen didn't budge.

"I know, I've been busy."

"Are you going to let me in?" Smiling Stu waited, expecting to be greeted with open arms he was now a little disappointed.

"Actually, I'm about to go to bed." Jen covered her mouth, faking a yawn. Stu narrowed his eyes, letting his gaze rake across her body one last time.

"Oh-"

"Bye, Stu." Jen cringed as she slammed the door in his face. She wanted to grab a handful of his shirt and pull him in, have a repeat of their previous night. But she couldn't afford to do that, not tonight anyway.

* * *

><p>Just as her clock hit the midnight mark, Jen picked up her black handbag and made her exit out of her front door. Soon enough she was about to step onto the car park, but she was blocked by a very displeased looking Englishman. Her breath caught in her throat, stifling any words that she was about to speak in defence.<p>

"I knew you were up to something." Stu growled at her, pushing her up against the closest wall. "I know exactly what you're going to do, so you better march straight back to your apartment or I'll drag you there myself."

"Are you threatening me, Agent Bennett?" Jen smirked, trapped against Stu and the wall. She should have felt intimidated but she didn't. She knew every inch of him now and that gave her some edge.

"That's exactly what I'm doing sweetheart." Stu spoke bitterly, venom now dripping from his every word. He wasn't messing about. So much was on stake. He had seen people make silly mistakes then pay the price for it, usually with their lives. Jen stared up at him as he struggled to make out her features in the low light. The street light highlighted her strong cheekbones and pouty lips. Suddenly all thoughts of dragging her back to her apartment were more appealing for reasons other than

keeping her safe. His thoughts were interrupted as her hands pressed against his chest, moving over the thin white cotton shirt under his leather jacket. He knew how it felt to have her running her hands over him. Forcing himself not to groan he clamped his mouth shut, eyeing Jen but letting her do what she wanted. Eventually one hand stopped on the gun in its holster that was strapped across the left side of his torso.

"Perfect." Jen mumbled, distracting him before slipping under his arm and moving across the car park with long purposeful strides. "Are you coming or not?"

Jen strode over to her car, unlocking it with her eyes glued on Stu. She raised her eyebrows at him, her curiosity peaking as he took a couple of steps forward, running his hand over the stubble covering his jaw. She couldn't wait any longer, she got into the car, locking herself in.

"Open the door." Stu leant down to stare at her through the window as Jen put her keys into the ignition, promptly starting the car. "Jen, open the door now!" Rolling her eyes, Jen leant over the passenger seat, pulling the lock up to open the door.

"Nice of you to join me." Jen smiled, putting her seatbelt on as Stu climbed into the car. She had to stifle a laugh, no wonder he drove a massive truck.

"Don't you dare move this car." Stu almost yelled, Jen was pushing him to his limit. "I think you've forgotten I'm a federal agent, do you want me to arrest you?"

"Live a little." Jen whispered, abruptly setting off out of the car park and onto the quiet streets of Tampa.

"What the hell are planning on doing?" Stu kept his gaze on her. Her breathing was ragged, forced as though it was taking all the effort in the world. Her brows furrowed as she turned down another street.

"Helping you out."

Stu sighed, running a hand over his face. "Trust me, this is not helping me out."

"I'm just going to dig around for a bit whilst no one is here. Lisa has a few days off so I have the keys."

"You're crazy." Jen pulled the car to a stop, a few blocks away from the shop. Stu gripped onto her wrist before she had the chance to undo her seatbelt. "Jen listen to me, you have no idea what you're getting yourself involved in."

"Don't worry about me." Much too late for that. Stu was nothing but concerned. His head knew it, and worst of all so did his heart. Jen pulled her hand back, pulling her keys out of the ignition then left the car.

Stu groaned, knowing he had no choice but to go with her. At least that way he would know she was safe and he could stop his worrying mind. As he slammed the door shut she locked the car then started walking down the street. She stuffed her keys into the back pocket of her jeans, almost jogging down the sidewalk. Stu followed her steps, running to catch up with her. She looked up at him, a glint in her eye and smile on her lips. His instincts were on full alert, taking in their surroundings. The streets were quiet, only lit up by street lamps and shop window lights.

Pulling the spare key out of her pocket, Jen slipped it into the lock, pushing the door open and making her way into the familiar room. Once Stu was inside she locked the door behind them. So far so good. She rummaged through her bag, trying to find the torch she had put in there.

"Keep an eye out whilst I have a look around." Stu started to take glances down either end of the street through the window, thought he kept turning to see what Jen was doing. He had no idea what she thought she might find.

"I can't find anything." She huffed and Stu had to laugh. She'd only been at it one minute.

"You'd make a lousy agent." Stu mumbled to himself, moving to crouch behind a desk as a car pulled to a stop close to the shop window. "Jen turn the torch off." Stu crept to the back of the room, hiding behind the few desks. He grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him and held his finger against his lips. Her eyes widened, turning to look out of the window.

"That's Pauls car! What the hell is he doing here at this time?" Jen whispered, dropping the torch back into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "In here." Jen nodded to a door behind them.

Stu opened the door, greeted by a strong smell of bleach and disinfectant. Eventually he saw a mop at the back of the cupboard as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He then felt Jen's hand pressing against his back, shoving him further into the small room, shutting the door behind them.

"Stu-" Swiftly Stu pulled his gun out, holding Jen close to him, his hand covering her mouth, shielding her with his body. His body stiffened, trying to make out whatever was going on behind the door. He heard the door open, then Paul talking, presumably on the phone, unless he had someone with him but he couldn't hear another voice. He could only hear Paul's muffled angry voice, followed by some banging about. They heard the shop door slam shut again, silence ensuing.

Dropping his hand from Jen's mouth, Stu turned her around, silently telling her to not make a sound. Her mouth was clamped shut, her eyes never leaving his. He knew what was running through her head. Regret. Gently he pushed her to the very back of the small dark room, whispering for her to stay put. Stu remained quiet for a few more seconds before pulling the door open and aiming his gun into the empty shop. Scanning the room quickly, Paul's car was gone from in front of the shop.

Taking another glance around the room he noticed a black briefcase lying on one of the desks. "Jen, do you have a cloth or anything."

"Here." He smiled as she emerged from the cupboard with a duster in her hand. He took it from her, using it to open the case. Stu stared at the hard evidence just lying there; his heart now beating rapidly against his chest. He turned to Jen who looked bewildered. "What is it?"

Stu shook his head, closing the case, not willing to answer her question. "Here's what we're going to do, sweetheart. You left your mobile phone at work, you came back to get it, found this then called me. Got that?" Jen stared and nodded, not daring to utter a word. She hadn't imagined she would find anything, truth be told, she thought she was going a little mad herself. "Do you have anything else in your car to make you look a little less burglar like?"

"I have a white blouse in my car."

"Perfect, go get it." Without thinking Stu leant down and captured her lips with a searing kiss. Pouring everything he had into it, passion and lust. He cared for her, if he didn't he wouldn't be standing where he was, risking his career for a woman he had only known for a few weeks. He pulled back, staring at her shocked expression. She had expected it as much as he had. "Go." She only licked her lips and nodded, carefully making her way through the shop.

"Wait, your car's at my place." Stu swore under his breath, taking one last look at the evidence then back at Jen.

"Then you best take me back." Stu left the evidence where he found it, determined to come back and take care of the case that had been looming over him for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you moxxie23, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, MrsBarrett, Jojo Barrett, xSamiliciousx, DeansTrueGirl and ThatGirl54 for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**


	9. Take Me, I'm Yours

**Chapter 9 – **_**Take Me, I'm Yours**_

Jen drove back to her apartment as fast as she could. Her mind was reeling, even more so as Stu bombarded her with a list of what was going to happen. She didn't hear any of it. Pulling up to her apartment, Stu leant over taking her chin between his long fingers. "Remember everything I told you."

"I don't want to let you down."

"I have every faith in you." Stu leant forward, pushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you." Jen's heart leapt to her throat, the same words rushing to her lips, but Stu was out of the car already taking long strides towards his truck.

Taking a deep breath, Jen leant over the seat and rummaged around through junk that was lying across the back seats. A white shirt that she was supposed to have dry cleaned was where she knew she had left it. Quickly she took her jacket and plain black t-shirt off, discarding them in the back of the car then slipped the shirt on. Her hands shook as she tried to button up the shirt, looking over to Stu's car he was watching her and waiting for her to go so he could follow. She couldn't let him down, not after everything he had done for her. Smiling and nodding lightly she took a breath, prepared to head back to the shop.

20 minutes later, sitting low in her car with the headlights switched off, Jen ran through everything Stu told her. Get out, go into the shop, ring Stu and tell him to meet her. Simple. Stu had parked a few blocks away, waiting for where no one would see him. With a deep breath she slowly opened the car door and made her way onto the sidewalk. She was tired but the adrenaline running through her was keeping her wide awake.

Jen's thoughts turned to Stu, and what he would do when he came back to the shop. He hadn't told her that part of the plan, just to trust him. And she did. Not just because he was an FBI agent. Having done a lot of stuff she shouldn't have, Stu still stood by her. He trusted her, and the feelings were reciprocated. Stepping through the shop door for a second time, Jen didn't feel as safe. But all she had to do was get in and call Stu.

Everything was how they left it; the case sat on the desk staring at her and calling her over. It wouldn't hurt anyone just to take a quick look, curiosity had piqued and she needed to know. Closing the door behind her, she moved silently weaving through the desks of the familiar office space. Though the familiarity of the shop still lingered somewhat, it was shrouded by the darkness. Silhouettes and shapes crept up on her against the bright blue walls as she moved further towards the alluring object.

After opening the briefcase the same way Stu had done, Jen placed her hands either side of it, staring at the contents. Bags of white powder and bundles of 100 dollar bills lined the case. Jen felt her throat tighten and her hands become clammy, she wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into and suddenly wished she had listened to Stu and stayed out of things that didn't involve her.

"I thought I would find you here." Jen jumped, knocking the briefcase off the side of the desk. Paul's voice and the sound of the gun in his hand being cocked ran through her and made her freeze on the spot. "And where's your little boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." That was the truth, though it pained her to say it.

"Shut up." Paul spat, a hideous laugh leaving his mouth as he made her flinch. "Give me your cell." Jen shook her head, seemingly oblivious to the gun being pointed at her.

"Do as I say, Jen." His arm was stretched out, palm out for her to hand over the cell phone she didn't want to let go of; she needed to ring Stu. She knew she didn't have a choice; she delved into her pocket and pulled the phone out. If she didn't ring Stu, he would know something was wrong, hopefully coming to her rescue, but their plan had quickly gone up in flames.

"There's a good girl." It was weird how someone who seemed pretty normal, was actually living a life you only see in films. Part of Jen thought she might have been imagining things, or making them seem more surreal than she actually thought. But she was spot on.

"You're going to jail." Jen held her phone out after pulling it from the pocket of her jeans, carefully holding it just out of Paul's reach.

"Am I now?" Paul snapped, grabbing the phone from Jen and throwing it down on the desk closest to him.

"Yes, and you and Dean can rot there together." Paul narrowed his eyes, then, in a split second his expression turned more relaxed.

"Sit down." His voice was still and controlled, all emotion now stripped from his actions.

"What?" Jen said, her heart beating rapidly against her chest as her gaze flicked from Paul to the gun in his hand and back.

"That chair right there. Sit down on it." Paul barked his orders once more making Jen look at the chair behind her. With her mouth clamped shut, she sat down on it, hands clasped and resting on her lap. "Don't move." Paul turned his back and Jen watched him leave.

Instinctively she shot out of the chair, grabbing her phone and calling Stu. The phone shook in her hand as she found the number, desperately needing Stu's help. As she brought the phone to her ear, Paul came into her line of sight. The phone slipped from her hand, crashing to the floor as Paul stormed towards her. Before she had the chance to utter a word of protest, he knocked her to the ground.

The air rushed from her lungs with Paul's weight resting on her. Through blurred vision she could see his lips moving but her ears were ringing, blocking out whatever Paul was saying. Jen reached out, trying to free herself from Paul's weight but a flash of pain ran down to the base of her neck making her cry out. As if someone had just pushed an on switch, Jen's ears stopped ringing, replaced by Paul's voice bombarding her with insults.

"Get off." Jen pushed at Paul, her mind racing and adrenaline surging. "Get off me!" Jen shouted, throwing her hands up and trying to push and shove to get Paul off her. She needed to get out and get to the only man that could help her. Stu was her saviour, and she needed him bad. As if Paul had read her mind, he stood up, lips curled into a snarl, towering over her small frame. He turned, stamping on her phone that was lying on the floor. It smashed into pieces and so did Jen's hope. She needed to get out. Paul turned and as he took his first step forward, Jen reached for him before he could get away from her, grabbing the bottom of his jeans she tugged hard with the last ounce of determination she had. A groan left her as he fell to the floor, her body aching from his attack. Gripping onto the side of the nearest desk she pulled herself up greeted by the flash of car lights through the shop window making her squint.

She prayed it was Stu as she weaved through the tables to the front door, wanting and needing to get out before Paul got to her again. Now treading in dangerous water, Paul would want rid of her like Stu had mentioned. Her head throbbed and reaching around to the top of her neck she felt damp sticky residue clinging to her hair. With each step she took, the adrenaline slipped from her body no matter how hard she tried to tell herself she was strong and she could get out. Shock was taking over, making her panic, and stealing the air in her lungs, clamping down on her throat.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk Jen burst into tears, but through the water lining her eyes she could make out the stark red colour of Stu's truck. "Jen!"

No words could escape Jen but Stu wrapped his arms around her, one hand held onto her head, holding her close against his chest. Shocking Jen slightly he pulled back, looking at his hand to see blood. "What did he do?" Stu pulled his gun out, ready to go in but reluctantly not wanting to leave Jen.

On cue, more cars pulled up. He had called for back-up earlier, knowing that tonight they would have to go through with catching Paul whilst another team were dealing with Dean. "Why are they here?"

"I called for back-up. Where is he?" Stu pulled Jen across to his car, reaching into the back and pulling out a sweatshirt.

"Still inside, what do you want me to do?" Jen spoke in one long breath, her hands trembling, visibly shaken with everything that had happened.

"Hold this against your head to stop the bleeding until I can get you some help. Stay in my car, I'll come and get you." Stu tried to pull Jen's hands from his arm, needing her to get to somewhere safe.

"Stu, I can't. There must be something I can do to help." Jen said, knowing full well she just wanted to be near Stu and nowhere else.

"You've done enough." Kissing Jen on her forehead was Stu's last affectionate move, eventually he let go of her, handing her his car keys and opening the passenger door. Jen could only watch on as other officers and agents moved around the shop. When she turned to look at Stu he had gone and her heart sank. The tears that had dried up started again.

Holding the sweatshirt against her head, Jen felt the intense throbbing get worse. But through that pain she couldn't take her eyes off the shop. Not being able to see what was happening made her anxious, but she knew Stu would be fine. He was trained for this kind of thing.

Bolted out of her trance, the sound of a gunshot echoed around her. Jen managed to get out of the car, fumbling over the handle but eventually making it onto the sidewalk, stunned by the swarm of FBI agents. "Excuse me." Jen was stopped by a female officer, stopping her from getting any closer to the shop. "You need to move away from this area."

"But he's in there." Jen spoke through sobs, still being held back.

"Who's in there?"

"My.." Jen trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. "My.."

"Your what?" The female officer looked sympathetic as she tried to pull her away.

"My Stu." Jen sounded pathetic and she knew she looked it to. She couldn't call him her boyfriend, simply because he wasn't. She didn't know if he was her friend. In all honestly she had no clue what they were to each other. He had told her he loved her, but she had since put that down to the emotions of the evening.

"Come with me ma'am and I'll get someone to take a look at you." Jen shook her head, oblivious to the fact that the officer had clocked onto her injuries.

Behind the officer, Jen watched Paul being dragged out of the shop. The commotion and shouting had woken people up; small apartments above the shops lining the streets now had their lights turned on, people peering through gaps in the closed drapes and blinds.

Finally able to get a good look at Paul, there wasn't a scratch on him. Things clicked in Jen's head. The gun shot and Stu was nowhere to be seen. "Stu." Jen shouted, making a dash around the female officer. Her heart leapt to her throat. Stu emerged from the shop, a line of blood trickling from his eyebrow, but other than that, Jen couldn't see anything else wrong.

"Oh Stu, are you okay?" Jen glued herself to Stu, her hands clinging on tightly to his shirt.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Stu held onto Jen, a million and one emotions surging through him. "I told you to stay in the car."

"When have I ever done what you've told me to?" Jen mumbled into Stu's chest. She felt his chest rumble and a laugh escape him. He pulled back to look at her, eyes still sparkling despite what had happened.

"Maybe you'll start listening to me now." Stu spoke lowly, framing her face with his large hands then kissing her lips. "I've got a pretty big hole to dig myself out of at the office, an officer will go to the hospital with you."

"Okay." Jen nodded, hanging off Stu's every word. For once she was going to listen to him and not put either of them in any more risky situations. Stu's hands slipped from her face and she smiled lightly. "Oh and Stu?"

"What?" He waited for her to speak, his gaze wandering over the curves of her plump lips.

"I love you too." A grin swept across Stu's face. So maybe she did listen to some of the things he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you DeansTrueGirl, Mox (Can't remember your new username :} LOL), WaDelicious, xSamiliciousx, peeps8705, ThatGirl54 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews! Sorry it's taken this long to update. Lou x**


	10. Your Place Or Mine?

**Chapter 10 – **_**Your Place Or Mine?**_

Stepping down the large stone steps in front of the grand building housing 'A.D Advertising' in downtown Tampa, Jen slipped the sunglasses that rested in the palm of her hand onto her face to shield her eyes from the blazing, mid afternoon sun. Her jade coloured pussy-bow blouse was tucked into a knee length black pencil skirt. The simple black 4" pumps on her feet clicked against the concrete as she hurried to get down the steps.

"You're late." Jen smirked at Stu who was leant against him truck, adorned in his black suit, arms crossed against his wide chest.

"I was in a meeting." Jen replied as Stu opened his arms, embracing her and pulling her tight against him.

"Poor excuse." He mumbled against her ear, pressing a kiss there then pulling back. He pulled the car door open, waiting for Jen to get in.

"I'll make it up to you." She said, squeezing his arm lightly then climbing into the car.

"I expect nothing less." Stu grinned, planting his lips on Jen's firmly before closing the door and moving around the car to get in the driver's seat. A possessiveness still lingered that hadn't left him for 3 months since their midnight adventure with Paul. Both Paul and Dean were on trial with drug trafficking charges. Jen had already given evidence in court and Stu was fast on another case, taking up most of his time.

Stu drove down to The Garden, asking Jen about her day, then telling her about his. Confidentiality was important in the FBI and though Stu would tell Jen as much as he could, she would always press him for more.

"What time do you have to be back at work?" Jen asked through a sigh. They both had busy schedules, and now Jen had taken on a lot more responsibility with her new job leaving them with less time to spend together.

"Tomorrow morning." Stu tried to hide his grin as he quickly glanced over at Jen, satisfied with the look of confusion on her face.

"You have the rest of today off?" Jen said, a little surprised that Stu hadn't told her.

"I managed to sweet talk Donahue into giving me the afternoon off." Stu stated as he expertly manoeuvred his way around the Tampa streets, most of which he knew like the back of his hand.

"Wow." Jen laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that."

"It wasn't pretty." Stu smirked, pulling his sunglasses from his jacket pocket, slipping them over his eyes as the warm Tampa sun beamed down on them. It wasn't long until they pulled up beside the sports bar, a few people milling around outside and eating their lunch on the tables dotted in front of the windows.

"I hope you're paying." Jen declared, jumping out of the truck and onto the sidewalk. "I'm starving."

"I still don't get why you don't get free meals."

"Stu!" Jen scolded, narrowing her eyes, pleading him to shut his mouth as they stepped into the building.

"What? Your best friend is the owner! That should give you some rights." Stu defended himself, immediately seeing Phil waving them over to a booth near the biggest TV in the room.

"Behave." Jen mumbled, squeezing Stu's hand lightly and following his lead through the room. Jen smiled as Karen noticed her, waving wildly like she hadn't seen her in months. Maybe it had been a few weeks, longer than they would usually go without having a catch up, partaking in gossip from the bar and its patrons.

"We thought you weren't coming." Karen grinned, not at all bothered by Jen rolling her eyes in response.

"I stood you up once." Jen slipped into the booth, Stu following after her. "And I thought you had forgiven me."

"I have." Karen shoved a menu in Jen's direction patiently waiting for her to take it. "Dinner is on the house, now shut up and pick something." Jen narrowed her eyes, she was used to Karen's direct approach to things, but something was different. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her gaze slipped to the menu, then to Karen's hand.

"Are you guys engaged?" Jen yelled a little too loud, other patrons turned in their seats, frowning at her commotion. Jen grabbed Karen's hand, discarding the menu and pulling her closer to get a better look at the ring she had just caught sight of.

"A little louder Jen, I don't think anyone in the bar across the street heard you." Karen laughed, letting Jen inspect her engagement ring a little more closely.

"I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations." Jen really was happy, and Karen and Phil were perfect for each other. The way Phil had his arm around Karen, sneaking glances but Jen saw them. She glanced at Stu, now chatting away to Phil and Karen. Her mind was now consumed with thoughts of what her future with Stu was going to be. Her life had changed dramatically since her first laid eyes on Stu but it had changed for the better.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jen asked whilst being dragged across to Stu's car from the sports bar. He stopped abruptly, turning around making her bump into him. Without another word being spoken, his hand cradled her face. Leaning down he pushed his lips against hers, a fierce kiss that left her gasping for breath.<p>

"You'll find out." Stu grinned, opening the car door for Jen then holding his hand out for her to take.

"And there's no way I can make you tell me now?" Jen asked, glimmer of persuasion behind her eyes. Slipping her hand into Stu's she held back for a moment, testing his reaction.

"I interrogate people for a living, there's no way you'll crack me, sweetheart."

"Then we better get going." Jen kissed Stu on the lips then made herself comfy in his truck. Driving north from downtown Tampa, the short journey was filled with Jen telling Stu all about her plans for the company. Over the time she had been there, it had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, all thanks to Stu. Though she could have continued rambling on, Stu had pulled to a stop outside a gated community, rolling his window down to quickly type a number into the keypad to open the gates. Jen clamped her mouth shut, refraining from asking any questions just yet, but when he next stop the car she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Why are we here?" Jen asked looking up to the house they had stopped by. Stu had parked on the long curved driveway in front of the building, paved with ash coloured stone slabs.

"You like it?" Stu simply stated, offering nothing more than his short question.

"Stu..." Jen trailed off, raising her eyebrows in suspicion. Stu got out of the truck and Jen followed suit, hoping to get more answers sooner rather than later.

She watched as Stu shrugged his suit jacket off, throwing it onto the seat before locking the car. Unbuttoning his shirt sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows, Stu turned to Jen, his lips still curved into a smile. Jen looked up to the house, tall white pillars standing proud next to the front double doors, making the entrance seem grand. Jen couldn't help but wonder what the inside was like. "Is this your new house or something?"

"Maybe." Stu paused for a moment then continued. "I need to do something with the hefty rise and promotion I've been given."

Jen shot around, almost bumping straight into Stu who had moved to stand just behind her. "Congratulations." Throwing her arms around Stu's neck, Jen was on tip toes, squeezing the life out of her boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought I should pick my moment." Stu took hold of Jen's hands, pulling them from his neck. His large hands still held onto hers, rubbing his thumbs across her silky skin.

"And pick it you did." Jen grinned, pushing her lips against Stu's, revelling in the excitement that poured from him. "This place is beautiful."

"There's the realtor now." Stu nodded towards the silver car approaching them, stopping behind the parked red truck. A middle aged man, dressed sharply in a grey suit stepped out of the car. He immediately acknowledged Stu, approaching them quickly with a firm brisk walk.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bennett." Jen stood back as the men engaged in a friendly but business like handshake, Stu obviously the stronger and bigger of the two. "Mrs Bennett."

"I'm not his wife." Jen blurted out, a little too quickly for Stu's liking.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed." The furiously apologising realtor turned a shade of pale crimson, and as he was about to speak up again, Stu beat him to it.

"Do you mind if we have a look around?" Stu slipped his hand into Jens, his lips tilted into a smirk.

The realtor held the key out, giving it to Stu. "Sure, I'll be around so find me when you're done."

Stu tugged on Jen's hand, leading her towards the large wooden front doors. "You answered a little quick."

"Sorry." Jen smiled sheepishly. "It's not every day I'm referred to as your wife."

"It didn't sound too bad." The smirk never left Stu's face, but the smile dropped from Jen's. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest, swallowing becoming hard and all because of a few little words. Stu turned to look back at her as they stepped into the bright spacious lobby of the house, and immediately she plastered a huge grin on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Never better, now are you going to show me around?" Jen glanced around, noticing there was no furniture in the place, just bare walls, plush carpets and wooden floors.

"Jen I mean it, you can talk to me."

"I know I can." Jen smiled, her hand leaving Stu's hand to grip onto his bicep, placing a soft kiss against his rough cheek to seal her words.

Stu, seemingly satisfied with Jen's answer, started walking her through the house, showing her everything from the kitchen and its marble topped counters to the spacious indoor pool. Stu's tour of the empty house ended at the bedroom. The walls were coated in a deep raspberry shade of red, contrasting with the mellow cream carpet. French windows opened onto a small balcony, though as small as the balcony was, the views from it were astonishing. A lush expanse of green filled her line of sight; trees and grass forming the landscape for miles.

"Wow, that's a pretty amazing view." Jen commented, taking steps towards the french doors that Stu had opened. Once she was in reach of him, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "Waking up to that every morning must be great."

"Waking up to you every morning would be even better."

"It's not often you pull out the cheesy lines." Jen laughed, resting her head against Stu's chest

"Make the most of it."

With a deep intake of breath, Jen looked up at Stu, curiosity lining her eyes. "Are you really thinking of buying this place?" Jen was just asking what was on her mind. It was such a big house for someone to live on their own. Without answering, Stu left Jen's side, taking long strides across the empty room, eyeing up what he could possibly do with the space. He stopped in front of a set of double doors, opening them and staring into what Jen had worked out to be a spacious closet.

"You think that's big enough?" Stu pondered, running his hand over his jaw. Jen moved across the room to stand close to Stu, her mind running, wondering just what had gotten into her boyfriend.

"For all your suits? I think so." Jen laughed, peeking inside the closet then turning back to Stu.

"What about for your clothes too?"

"What do you mean?" Jen asked cautiously, watching Stu take a step closer to her. "Stu?"

"Move in with me." Stu asked, his lips curving into a lazy smile. He didn't seem nervous, or scared about her reaction. Jen sensed it a mile off, his confidence radiating from him just like it always did. He knew her answer even before she did.

"I... Err.." Jen was speechless and overwhelmed. And though the shock of Stu's question rained over her mind, her heart had already chosen the answer.

"Just say yes." Jen watched as Stu's startling green eyes filled with hope. He moved closer to her, hands cradling her face, tilting her head so she couldn't look away from him. "Say you'll live here with me?"

Jen bit her lip trying to hide the smile creeping onto her face, her eyes glistening as she started into Stu's. "I love our new house."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you ResplendentAnarchist, DeansTrueGirl, xjojox, peeps8705, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and ThatGirl54 for the lovely reviews. Hope you all enjoyed the short story, thank you for reading, adding to your favourites/alerts and reviewing :) Lou x**


End file.
